Vulnerable
by one quick sting
Summary: Sometimes, even the bravest of us fall apart. And we need to be put back together again. Beck x Jade oneshot


So far, Beck had to give a lot of credit to his girlfriend. Ever since that fateful night, she hadn't gone nuts. She didn't fly off the handle, like he expected, and she didn't even threaten him with scissors or a chainsaw. She was acting… oddly calm.

Ever since that little pink plus sign had showed up after Jade missed one of her periods, she seemed to calm down. As odd as that may seem, instead of threatening anyone who _breathed the same air as her_, the hormones seemed to calm her down instead of make her go crazy.

It was… a nice change. Beck was nervous enough about the fact that there was a _child_ growing _inside_ of his _girlfriend_ because of _him_, without Jade blaming him as well. She had seemed so shocked when she had found out and showed the test to him wordlessly.

He had asked if she was mad, or scared. She didn't really respond, but clung to his hand like it was the only thing that kept her feet pinned to the ground. He remembered feeling like she might tear his hand off, but he welcomed the pain. At least he could feel something.

That was why when he entered his RV after spending a nice, Sunday dinner with his parents, he didn't expect to find Jade sitting in the corner, her knees pulled and tucked up under her chin. Her face was hidden from view, but Beck had a sinking feeling in his chest that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good.

She looked up when she heard the door open, and Beck had to do a double take when he saw the make up running down her face and how bloodshot her eyes were. Something was seriously wrong, and he was by her side in an instant.

"Jade? Babe, _what's wrong_?" he asked, feeling panicked. Jade didn't cry. Jade was strong. Beck was fairly certain that Jade had only ever cried about two things in her life: her family, or him. And he was thinking that this time, it was the fault of her family.

Her shoulders shook with repressed sobs, and she just looked at him with the most pitiful look on her face. Beck's heart broke for her right there. Beck Oliver didn't get terrified… except when it came to Jade. She was terrifying him now, but he held her close.

He scooped her into his arms and lifted her to the bed, just holding her close and whispering soothingly into her ear until she could wipe her own tears away and catch her breath.

"Want to tell me what this was about?" Beck breathed to her.

Jade nodded slowly. "My parents suck," she told him blatantly. He nodded. He knew everything there was to know about the West household… and he knew that it wasn't good. Jade lived alone with her mother, while her father was off with his girlfriend, completely ignoring Jade for the majority of his life.

Beck had only ever met Mr. West twice.

"And now… I'm going to be a parent. _We're_ going to be parents. I'm going to be a _mom_. I just…" she rested her head on his chest, and Beck ran his hand over her hair soothingly, stroking it softly. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Hey," he told her. He took her and made her look into his eyes gently. "Hey. You are the strongest, bravest, most wonderful person I know. You _can_ do this. You're going to make an amazing mother. Trust me." He kissed her on the head firmly, trying to pass his faith onto her.

It was true that Jade wasn't good with children. Jade With Tots was a prime example of that… but she dealt with Cat wonderfully – and Cat was pretty much a kid. They were so close… and Cat looked up to and adored Jade in ways that the other girl didn't even notice.

But she also had moments of kindness, and sweetness that Beck loved. He loved watching her soft side – almost as much as he loved her mean streaks.

But she still had her doubts. "What do I know about parenting?" she asked hopelessly. "My parents are failures. I'm a failure. Why should I be any good at _parenting_? What do I know about _babies_, other than how to _scare them shitless_?" Jade seemed more distraught about this than Beck had ever seen her.

"You're _nothing like_ your parents," Beck told her honestly. Beck had met Jade's parents a few times – her mother much more than her father – and they were the exact opposite of everything that Jade was. They were conservative, controlling, and strict. …Okay, there were _some_ similarities, but Jade, at least, had common sense.

"And therefore, you will make the best mother in the world," said Beck, running his hand over her stomach lovingly. There was no doubt in his mind. He didn't want to have a family with any other girl.

"It's really happening," she whispered softly, putting her pale hand over his. "We're really doing this."

He nodded silently, kissing her again on the forehead.

"We really are. Unless, you don't want to. There are other options," he reminded her gently.

Jade looked at him, looking terrified. But there was another look in her eyes. Determination. "I can't. …I just can't let him down. Or her. I _won't_."

She didn't want to be the same disappointment to the child inside of her that her parents had been to her.

"You could never."

Jade turned her bloodshot eyes onto him; they bored holes into his soul. And then she kissed him like there was no tomorrow. And as far as Beck knew – or cared – there wasn't.

They were a family now. They had to take care of each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First Bade story. Well... oneshot. I hope it was good? I feel like Jade would FLIP OUT if she got preggers, but she might surprise everyone. Especially Beck. I hope that it didn't make you all cry because it was bad. Review please? Thanks for reading!


End file.
